1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric load sensor, and a process for detecting a load-applied position using such a piezoelectric load sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known piezoelectric type pressure-distributed load sensor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-297735.
However, the known load sensor suffers from the following problems: The load sensor is designed so that for each of the piezoelectric elements, a signal generated by each piezoelectric element is detected. Hence, a complicated signal treating mechanism is required. In addition, in order to detect the piezoelectric element to which a load is applied, the number of detecting operations which must be carried out corresponds to the number of piezoelectric elements. Hence, the detecting operations are complicated, and the detecting speed is low.